Scars
by Odachii
Summary: It's always been Aiko's dream to remember Ichigo coming to the rescue when they were little, but was it really Ichigo or some blue eyed devil? Will he rescue her from her own life?
1. Chapter 1

"It isn't enough, go make me more god damn money" He slapped her away without sympathy and took his time following after her as she crawled on the ground, a slight cut showing itself on her lip. "Are you bleeding? Your body must be getting weaker, didn't I tell you? No more **sweets**!" He kicked her once more and out the door to the alley way and slammed the door behind her. She shivered in the cold wind and covered her naked body as much as she could. She hated him with all her being and yet Aiko couldn't fight back anymore, her frail body was soon to break from all this abuse. She thought he was the one, the special guy but since Ichigo left on a trip she had no one to protect her from Yakuza anymore. And she owes them a very big debt. She got up weakly and wiped her mouth, walking on the streets of a run down town. There was nothing without Ichigo, she teared up and wished he had never left her there, he thought everything was okay but no. Everything went back to the way it had been. She moved cautiously through the streets, holding her own hands and pretending he was holding them again, "Only he can hold these hands" She would repeat to herself but that never seemed to make him appear like it used to. She has school in the morning to which makes it even worse due to the fact that she has bruises everywhere and the school uniform is a scampy little skirt. She huffed shakily as she walked up the stairs to a very small apartment, one room and one bath, taking out her keys shakily and opening the door. She ran to her bed and snuggled to the only piece of clothing Ichigo left at her house, his jacket. She wore it often when alone, pretending it was him but yet again she realized it wouldn't bring him back. 'What if he's….' She cut herself off from thinking negatively, and laid back, slowly falling asleep.

The next day she got up, showered, powdered her face until doll white and walked out of the house with a fake smile. She soon enough got close to her friends house, "Aiko! Aiko-chan, wait for me!" Aiko looked almost lazily as she stopped for a moment and smiled tiredly. "Good morning Kimi-chan, how are you?" "The question is, how are you?" She hesitated and went to another subject before Kimi's psychic powers kicked in, "By the way, how are you and Hojo?" The conversation split completely from her and somewhat she wished someone was still asking. What she wouldn't do to have Ichigo come back for just one day, even if he hated her and yelled at her or visa versa, she'd love to have him back home...but something was telling her he wasn't going to come back. Ever. She held back her whimper and sighed unsteadily instead. Kimi kept on talking the way to school and even during lunch until….

"Aiko, oh you little slut! I saw you on Red Light Street last night!" The cafeteria grew silent and Aiko started to panic, she nibbled at her carrots, "I don't know what your talking about…" "Oh really? Is that why you have bruises and a busted lip? You think we all can't see that?" The girl started laughing and people stared, not saying one word in defense for poor Aiko, but she then stood, "Listen here you bitch, I don't have parents to buy me everything and I have a debt to pay so before I make sure you're the one with bruises you better go!" "Oh is that a threat?" Aiko grit her teeth and balled up her fists at her sides, she thought of Ichigo in a moment and suddenly calmed down. "Leave me alone" She picked up her stuff and left….this is where the story begins….

"I couldn't help myself back there, she is just so rude. Who does she think she is? Coming up to me and talking to me that way? Feh, I don't think so!" She mumbled to herself as she walked, looking down at a small mirror and seeing her lip busted on the right side, she touched at it lightly and hissed in pain. She continued looking and bumped into a man, her things flying everywhere, including the money she made and birth control all over the place. The man didn't make any attempt to bend down and get it, he just kept walking as she got on her knees and picked it up. She sighed as she picked up her things, seeing her bruised hands as she shoved papers and books, money and the birth control into her bag. "I need to eat…" She said as she felt herself get weak a bit, getting up and heading down an alley way. (Mind you it's like 5 O'clock now). 'What will I do without you Ichigo? I'm gunna die all alone here…' She thought to herself as she walked to the door of a small diner but was stopped. Yakuza again. She shivered in fear as the ring leader looked her up and down, "Aiko, you don't need anymore meat on you…your already 120…" She looked down at her feet the whole time he spoke, even when he grabbed at her chin. She wasn't in the mood for this; When will she break? "Now your shift starts now, Give me your bag and I'll put them in your house" "Y-you know where I-I live?" The man nodded with a disgusting smile, "Of course we do-Say, how about you give us a freebee hm?" Aiko backed away shaking her head wildly, "St-stay away!" She screamed lightly before his hand covered her already trembling lips and whispered heavily in her ear, "Come now Aiko, lemmie just get a feel?" He trailed his hands down a bit and she shook her head, trying to fight it but was weak and couldn't fight him and the three others off. 'Ichigo~" She screeched in her head, tears filling her eyes when suddenly, "Dammit Aiko, I thought you were clumsy for bumping into me and now this? Your damn stupid…." She opened her eyes and locked them with the icy blue glare of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, his arrogant smile and even physical attitude shone with pride itself. The men stared at him in annoyance, "Who are you? Blue haired freak..." Aiko's sight wavered a bit as she took in deep breathes to realize who was standing there. Muffled behind his hand, she mumbled his name and he looked on her with almost a loving look of sympathy and she knew he hated the weak and disliked Ichigo very much. She could never be with the two at the same time. But why all of a sudden was he in town? "Get him boys!" It wasn't moments after that the three henchmen were either on the ground lifeless or moaning in pain from Grimmjow's fists. She couldn't hold back her tears as they flowed down off the man's fingers, still his hand clasped on her mouth and jaw. Grimmjow slimmed his eyes as the man took out a knife and jabbed it to her side, blood seeping through her school uniform. "You really shouldn't push me…Let her go, or I'll kill you" Grimmjow never played with words, he meant everything he was saying and never had an empty threat. Her heart started to beat faster when she heard him saying this and as soon as the knife went deeper in her ribs the mans arm was twisted twice behind him, making Aiko fall to Grimmjow's arms and with a quick flick of the wrist he was thrown ravenously into the building wall. His smile was quickly faded for his need to create havoc was not fulfilled but that wasn't his reason of being there. He picked her up quickly and started walking off into the park to across town (the good part of town). "I'll get you feeling better once we get to my apartment~" She shivered in fear and excitement and in pain all together. It was a confusing feeling for her. Blood ran to his long fingers, and it made him worryily look down to her, she was in pain, in distress. He hated it seeing from her. He smashed inside his apartment for the time being and set her on the couch, ripping her school uniform off without haste, she whimpered thinking this was just another job but it wasn't until Grimmjow froze in shock from all the scars and bruises carved into her skin.

"How...who…." She looked up at him nervously as he touched her face and saw the make up rub away, "Aiko…." She flinched from his lips getting closer to his; He felt his heart clench. He whispered her name, "Aiko…look at me…" He put his pointer under her chin and lifted her face, tears streamed down and connected to his hand. "Who did this? Why didn't you call me?" She shook her head vigorously and pulled down his hand by his wrist, he grabbed at her hands and pulled her into the bathroom, where he wrapped her wound gently but unsympathetically, for now he pays attention to the decency of the wound and not her cries of pain. Though she rests her head on his collar bone and claws at his chest while he wraps it around her bruises and open wound, he lightly coos a 'shhh' to her as he does so. She felt her heart burn with old feelings of love and care and cried more and more as he cooed. That night he held her to his chest until she fell asleep….all night he had his eyes on the wall, planning what he will do to the fuckers who did this to her. He grinds his teeth and holds her hands…

"_Grimmjow-kun, don't let go I don't want to get lost!"_

"_I won't Aiko…I promise"_


	2. Chapter 2

Aiko woke up, her eyes itchy and dry from the tears of yesterday. She sighed softly and looked up, Grimmjow's eyes looking down at her. "G-Grimmjow…?" He smiled cockily and moved a piece of her bangs out of her face, she blushed as he had expected. "Yeah it's me, I'm sorry that I had to leave all those years ago but I promised I'd be back and so I am…" She sighed looking confused, scrunching her nose and sneezing before she spoke, "But that wasn't you-That was Ichigo…" He looked down confused and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with her small hand, "What are you talking about? Don't you remember all the times we-" He stopped talking as if he knew something she didn't. He stared at their hands connected and got up with a frown, and she saw this, now worried. "Did I say something?" He didn't answer back as he grabbed a photo from his dresser drawer, and sat back down on the bed, showing her with patience now, "Do you see Ichigo?" Her eyes fluttered in confusion. She had this picture once before her parents died in the fire from the Yakuza…if only her dad wasn't such a gambler. She shook her head, "But I thought-" "You thought wrong Aiko, it was never Ichigo it was me the whole time…Ichigo never liked you because you would always hold my hands and not his, He got jealous and we were only kids then" He looked at the picture in his lap, sadness seemed to grab his facial expression. "How come…I don't remember anything? And why with Ichigo?" Grimmjow didn't answer yet again and got up, going to his bathroom and messing with his hair, "Your going to stay here while I go deal with your debt Aiko-chan and you don't have a choice either" She stood up on her knees on his bed, "No Grimmjow, please don't! I don't want another person dead because of my dads debt…" His eyes went cold as he glared at her, "I told you that you don't have a choice Aiko, don't mouth off to me" She looked down at her lap as she sat back down. She vaguely remembered Grimmjow never being too kind but for some reason she always cared for him either way.

He brushed his teeth and sat on the ground on the edge of the bed, handing her a comb, "Please comb my hair…You always seemed to do it nicely…" She combed through his light blue hair, running her fingers through it as well. He shut his eyes in pleasure, relaxing as she combed through it. "May I come with please Grimmjow? I'm quite hungry and I need to get my things from the house and what about school hm?" Grimmjow looked to her, "School? Fuck your school. Who at your school, including teachers, actually say something about your bruises and cuts and wounds what so ever?" He seemingly became angry at her, but she didn't take this personally, "Grimmjow, it isn't any of their business…" "Yet everyone knows about it?" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her over his shoulder and to his lap, "Your coming with me to Hueco Mundo Aiko…Because there isn't much time before I get hungry…for…" He trailed off, staring down at her grey eyes as they stared up at him, and unknowingly to her, he longed for her soul, he hungered for it every second that he was in her world. He loves her so much…

His eyes slimmed as he licked his teeth beneath his lips, holding her wrists still, "There isn't much for you here anyway, why should you stay?" "Because…Uh…I truthfully don't remember what that is or if I even knew and secondly I…have things to attend to here Grimmjow" She closed her eyes and thought to herself for a second, this could be her escape from the past, from all those people at school and especially the Yakuza. "Aiko you should come with me please, you aren't safe here" Just as he said that he thought of how hard he would have to work to keep the other espada, especially Nnoitora, away from his beloveds soul. He would have to stay here awhile he thought to himself quietly, and got up. "We won't leave now or near now either, we have to stay alittle while…" He still knew something she didn't, she isn't herself anymore. She had lost her Chain of Fate long ago once she was raped and murdered. Being filled with hate was not apart of her soul but she was filled with love instead and somehow the mixture of rage and love made her nearly impossible to defeat. But due to her meeting Ichigo and being dragged along with their group, she had disappeared from Hueco Mundo itself. Grimmjow didn't know why her memory was blanked and replaced but perhaps they purposely did it to help her become a Visored. He smiled, acting not worried as he had realized this and he searched for the Hollow whole she once had as a child, running his hand down her chest, making her slap him in the face and stand. "You pervert!" She pouted before turning and stretching, her shirt lifting from her stomach. His eyes widened in curiosity, there was the Hollow whole, right on her belly button which was gone. He slimmed his eyes, remembering the piece of her mask that laid upon her head and it was missing. He shook this off and stood, "I'm going to deal with the Yakuza and you may go if you like, but only if you listen to every word I say, no arguing" She squeeled in happiness and ran to the bathroom, washing her face and combing her hair out.

About 20 minutes later they were both in the market place, looking almost like a happy couple as they should be but Grimmjow was ready at any moment for one of her "owners" to come and try and start something. 'Why would Ichigo leave her in a place like this? I hate that asshole, but I didn't expect him just to leave her like this…He did give her to a family…' He looked around with his unforgiving eyes, right hand holding hers and his left holding the groceries. "Grimmjow, can we stop by my place? All I need is the picture of my parents and my clothes okay?" He nodded down to her as they started walking towards the bad side of town and he was careful to watch the surroundings until the got there and quickly packed her things and got out. He was surprised when everything was in order there. He expected the gangs members to have already messed up her home but just as he thought that…

Three cars pulled up below in the parking lot, five men in each exiting out with guns in each hand. He dropped the groceries carefully and held her behind him. They may have to go to Hueco Mundo quicker then expected. "Aiko you better get out here, we know your in there! You, blue haired guy, get out of the way!" He slimmed his eyes and took a moment to think. 'She is wounded and won't be able to defend herself if I go to leave and if I stay…I can simply move...Hm…' "What do you want with her?" Grimmjow yelled down, still holding her hand. "AW, boss look! Aiko has a little sweet heart~HAHAH" Everyone started laughing and he felt his want to slaughter them growing, he hates them already. "Please Grim-" "Hush.." She quieted herself and clung to his back. She doesn't want to leave yet and once he destroys those gang members and their boss, they'd have to leave immediately. "You better pray that you live through what I plan on putting you through….you bastards all must pay for what you've done. And I plan on enjoying every second of it all" He smiled insanely and began to walk away but Aiko didn't let go. Her eyes went foggy, she started remembering things,

"_Jeagerjaques, don't let go please! Don't let them take me!"_

She started to tremble, he turned and looked down at her, "Aiko?"

"_I'll come for you I promise Aiko, I won't let them keep you!"  
><em>

The remains of her mask started to come into view, to black spots forming under her right eye. She's returning to herself, he looked to the men who stared now interested. They need to go. Now. He grabs her and releases his power, now transporting to Hueco Mundo, expecting a now unwelcoming hello.


End file.
